Destino
by Lady Arilyn de Rhimine
Summary: Draco y Hermione:¿El destino esta fijado?¿Que pasara con Draco Malfoy cuando su madre hace una trato con Harry Potter a cambio de salvar la vida de su hijo? ¿Draco Malfoy en el cuartel de la Orden?.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINO**

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Esta historia ocurre despues del sexto libro. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que os guste dejadme reviews por favooooor¡¡¡ **

No entraba ni un solo rayo de luz en la oscura mazmorra.

Entre la intensa oscuridad del lugar se distingue , entre las rejas de una parcela de la inmensa cárcel, un joven rubio tumbado sobre un banco de piedra. A distancia se notaba su agotamiento, estaba bocabajo con la cara apoyada contra la gélida roca, su brazo derecho se descolgaba por el costado del banco que no estaba pegado a la pared.

Lo único que se oía era su respiración agitada, los involuntarios espasmos por el frió y ligeros gemidos por el dolor que le consumía las entrañas. Dolor producido por las consecuencias de un lamentable error.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días,(o quizás semanas) que llevaba sufriendo la misma tortura día y noche. Recordándole su misión fallida, su falta de valor , su traición a la causa (como decían algunos). Aun con el dolor lacerante en el pecho y en todas y cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo, sabia que faltaba poco para que volviera a empezar.

Lo único que le quedaba de esperanza ,era que pronto se cansaran de el y decidieran matarle o perdonarle, ya le daba igual.

Un arranque de tos interrumpió sus pensamientos , con gran esfuerzo levanto la mano para limpiar la sangre que había escupido sobre la parte de la roca que se había convertido en su almohada.

Incapaz de dormir hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, recordar.

Eso le mantenía vivo , sus recuerdos , recuerdos de su familia feliz hace dos años tan solo, lo fácil que era todo en aquel entonces, predicar sobre la pureza de la sangre, proclamar la muerte de los indignos .¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?. Se recordaba a si mismo diciendo mil tonterías , que era especial, el El Señor lo había escogido para ese gran cometido.

No había sido capaz. !No había sido capaz de matar a aquel viejo ¡!asqueroso adorador de sangre sucias y muggles!.

-Viejo estúpido. Maldito. Y mil veces maldito.-Dijo con veneno el muchacho.

Aun lo recordaba estaba a su disposición, sin varita , indefenso. Mas débil de lo que jamás habría soñado y, aun así, su valentía era superior a la de Draco. No le había suplicado, incluso le había ofrecido ayuda. ¡Maldito sea!. Él y su mirada compasiva, sus palabras amables, sus ojos … aun lo recordaba , jamás lo olvidaría ,estaba gravado a fuego en su mente. ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitaba a pedir clemencia?¿Por qué no suplicaba piedad¿Por qué le miraba como si le hubiera pillado robando comida en las cocinas?

Draco se sentó, lentamente en el suelo , apoyo la cabeza con cuidado en la esquina del banco. Y estudio por milésima vez la prisión. Su prisión. ¡Qué desgraciada ironía!. Si. Su prisión, la misma en la que el mismo se había burlado de los pobres desgraciados que torturaba allí su padre. Muggles despreciables, traidores a la sangre o elfos domésticos deslenguados.

En sus ojos fríos como el hielo, cruzaron mil sensaciones: rabia ,odio, frustración.

Y en su interior se preguntaba por qué , por que tenia que pasar el por eso ¡¡¡EL!! Digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy, todo un sangre pura. De repente sintió como si eso ya no fuera importante. Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que ese pensamiento, si alguien le descubría con ese tipo de ideas en mente, se ganaría la tortura infinita.

Oyó a lo lejos unos pasos. Conocía esa forma de andar.

Miedo. Es lo único que llego a sentir. Miedo irracional y visceral. Cerro los ojos con violencia deseando con toda su alma que no fueran a por el…Otra vez. ¿Es que no había pagado ya su error?

La sola idea de quedarse allí para siempre le llena los ojos de lagrimas, que reprime sabiamente, jamás se permitirá llorar como un niño, aunque hablando en años sea eso lo que es, un niño grande , un niño de 16 años.

-Vamos chaval, me toca divertirme-dijo una mujer rubia, en otro contexto hasta hubiera resultado hermosa, sino fuera, por supuesto por la expresión de asco y fanatismo que reflejaba su rostro.

A la vez que hablaba alzaba su varita y Draco salio volando hasta chocarse con la pared de en frente.

Draco sintió el odio hirviendo en sus venas, la rabia de su orgullo herido.

De nuevo empieza el baile.

-!crucio¡

Draco comenzó a retorcerse, intentando en vano , no gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Como cualquiera al servicio del Señor Oscuro, sabe que los errores se pagan con sangre , pero aun así, el estaba pagando sus propios errores y los de su padre.

Pero, ya sea gracias a Dios o al Diablo, algo interrumpió esta encantadora velada. Un sonido sordo, una puerta abriéndose.

-¿Quién es?- grito la torturadora

-Soy yo-contesto otra figura encapuchada. Rubia. Alta. Y decidida-Bella tenemos que hablar.

Draco gimió al escuchar la voz de su madre, no recordaba la ultima vez que la había visto. No había ido a vele. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba permitido que bajara. Precaución.

-Vete. No puedes estar aquí.

-Tengo noticias. Ven conmigo.-Dicho esto Narcissa Malfoy se dio la vuelta, y como si la tierra tuviera que apartarse , se fue en dirección opuesta. Con la forma de andar que tienen las personas que están acostumbradas a hacer su voluntad y a ser obedecidas.

Después de la inesperada(y agradecida aparición de su madre) Bellatrix se fue en pos de Narcissa, dejando a Draco con el sabor del odio mas acérrimo en la boca, y el silencio, el rencor, y la muerte como única compañía.

Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

Estaba sujeto con grilletes a una pared, colgado de tal manera que tenia que ponerse de puntillas para no apoyar todo el peso en sus malheridas muñecas. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su madre había interrumpido el ritual de bellatrix, no le gustaban demasiado las interrupciones mientras se divertía , y sabia que iba a ser el quien iba a pagar el enfado de la terrible mortífaga. A pesar del dolor del ultimo regalo de su tía intento encontrar consuelo en el poco tiempo en el poco tiempo que le había proporcionado su madre¿Qué seria tan importante como para interrumpir la sesión de castigo?

Se dedico a estudiar la habitación en la que estaba esta vez , en realidad mas que una habitación parecía una cueva, una cueva con grilletes en las paredes, y una jaula en medio del techo colgando a unos palmos del suelo.

Su examen de la celda fue interrumpido por el ruido de metálico de la puerta al abrirse, vio entrar a tres personas, por supuesto encapuchadas.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas dispuesto a hacer frente a sus queridos verdugos y a sus absurdas acusaciones.

-¡Arrogante necio¿creías que te habías librado?¿Qué podías ignorar las ordenes de tus superiores¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de mirarme con esa soberbia?. Por suerte alguien enmendó tu error, pero no pienses , ni por un segundo, que no serás juzgado, y ten por seguro que no morirás rápidamente.

-Fantástico- rezongo draco- ¿lo harás tu bella?

Draco aguanto la bofetada sin siquiera pestañear.

-¡Oh! Tranquilo sobrino, aun te queda mucho aquí, en realidad venia a decirte que , por supuesto no eres lo mas importante que tengo que hacer en estos momentos. Tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender que torturar a un pequeño traidor a la sangre.

El rostro de draco ni se inmuto ante esta acusación, no era la primera vez , y estaba seguro que no seria la ultima. En opinión de algunos , era un sucio traidor, la deshonra de los Malfoy. Era una decepción. Había fracasado, y en estos momentos el fracaso se paga caro, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle que la sentencia fuera tan dura, pues no había que olvidar que había cumplido la mitad de la misión; conseguir que los mortifagos entraran en hogwarts. La voz de su torturadora interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-A si , que siento comunicarte que estos dos- señalo despectivamente a los dos soldados, se ocuparan de ti.

-¿Me abandonas¡vaya! Me voy a dormir llorando.-Dijo draco con ironía.

En la expresión de Beatriz casi se palpo la furia.-No te preocupes , se encargaran de que no me heces de menos, querido sobrino. Además CREI que te gustaría saber que dentro de poco tendrás compañía.

-Daría palmas de alegría si pudiera- contesto- pero…-se miro las manos encadenadas, y de nuevo ni se inmuto cuando le llego la siguiente bofetada que se veía venir.

-¡Vendes!-Ladro Bellatrix al soldado de la derecha-Dedícale especial atención en mi honor.

N/A

Bueno hasta aqui de momento si os gusta: decidmelo, si no os gusta tb, y decidme pork por favor porque le he puesto muuucha ilusion.

Tambien quiero pedir perdon por las faltas que, aunque creo que la he repasado todas , aun me puede quedar alguna.

Dejadme mensajes aunque sea para corregirme algooo, lo que seaaa

chaoo se os quiereeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Contestacion de reviews :**

**Lunnetah:** Me alegro que me dejaras mensaje. Me emociona que te haya gustado, aunque solo el principio, respecto a lo de frío o frió, tienes razón se me va la olla, en realidad si que paso la revisión ortográfica pero supongo que se me paso, muchas gracias por los consejos de verdad. Me gustan las criticas constructivas. con respecto a lo de la madre, ya veras porque se comporta así, en este capitulo lo explico. Eso y algunas cosas mas.

gracias por molestarte en escribir, significa mucho para mi, ah¡ y otra cosa. ¡¡Sigue leyendo el fic!! y no te olvides de dejarme tus opiniones sean buenas o malas cielo no importa. siempre me gusta saber lo que os parece

**Capitulo dos:**

En el sudeste de Inglaterra, Norfolk, mas concretamente, en su capital :Nórwich

Eran alrededor de las siete y media de la noche, cuando dos figuras encapuchadas y siniestras aparecieron cerca de la costa. Escondiéndose entre la oscuridad avanzaron hasta que llegaron a una enorme casa. Como podían observar reinaba una calma sobrecogedora, una calma que ellas se encargarían de aniquilar.

Era un barrio de clase media alta, pero para las dos personas que se encontraban allí, todo lo que veían era prácticamente nada , basura.

-Todavía no entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí- Comento uno de los encapuchados mientras, se dejaba caer la capucha de la capa negra hacia atrás. Descubriendo un cabello rubio y brillante, y podría decirse que una mujer hermosa, si no fuera por el frió que transmitían sus ojos-!Es una maldita casa muggle¡ ¿Qué tiene de especial para que quieras atacarla personalmente, perdiendo tu tiempo, y de paso el mío?.

-No sabia que estuvieras tan ocupada- Contestó la otra mujer con resentimiento en la voz.

-Venga Cissy, no te pongas así. Sabes que a tu niño´´ hay que enseñarle como tiene que hacer las cosas.

Aunque estas palabras estaban dichas con un falso tono de consolación, a los oídos de Narcissa Malfoy no se le escapo que escondían un regocijo inmenso. Pues las dos sabían, aunque nunca lo comentaban ,la envidia que corroía a Bellatrix desde hace 16 años.

No sabia porque la habían castigado sin descendencia, la majestuosa familia de los Black no tenia sucesores, eso humillaba hasta limites insospechados a esta orgullosa mujer. Ella quería servir a su señor, servirle siempre. Con su vida o su muerte, no importaba y se había imaginado dándole vástagos a su señor, ella no seria tan débil como su hermana. Educaría a sus hijos en el arte que era proteger la pureza de la sangre y obedecer a su indiscutible amo, al contrario de lo que había echo Narcissa, porque según bella, a Draco no le habían inculcado con suficiente fuerza los valores de un pura sangre, y por consiguiente , Draco era débil, y digno del desprecio mas absoluto por ello. Si no fuera por que el señor oscuro, se había ido en un extraño viaje,(sin dar ninguna explicación por supuesto ) Draco ya habría sido juzgado por el mismo Voldemort, como no podían tomar ninguna decisión definitiva sin el consentimiento de su señor, al mas joven de los Malfoy lo habían encerrado en las mazmorras de su propia mansión, que en realidad las investigaciones del ministerio no tenían ningún resultado satisfactorio, porque mediante métodos poco ortodoxos y, por supuesto, prohibidos y ciertamente originales, dentro de la Mansión, se encontraban una serie de pasillos secretos, habitaciones, un total y salvaje laberinto imposible de desentrañar si no se conoce el lugar.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo un plan para capturar a Potter-Añadió escuetamente Narcissa

-Si pero, dejando de lado, que te niegas a explicármelo, ¡No se que tiene que ver Potter con esta casa!, y tampoco entiendo porque no quieres mas apoyo que nosotras.

-No será necesario, tu y yo nos bastamos. A no ser..-añadió Narcissa- Que tengas miedo. En ese caso te puedes ir, ya lo haré yo sola.

-¡¡Yo no le tengo miedo a dos sangre sucias!!-Grito bellatrix fuera de si- pero- continuo ya mas calmada- si de verdad esto sirve para atraer a Harry Potter, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que no aparecerán esos desgraciados de la Orden del Fénix? Ahora que el vejestorio a muerto, deben estar rabiosos.

Este comentario les hizo pensar a las dos mujeres en aquel día, en aquel glorioso día en que, por fin, habían vencido a Albus Dumbledore. Aunque en una de ellas, el sentimiento no era completamente de felicidad, Narcissa recordaba que , antes de eso Draco estaba libre, feliz, con ella. Y también le hizo pensar en Snape, gracias a el, al menos draco estaba vivo, ojala estuviera aquí..´´ pensó amargamente. Desde que el amo había comunicado su misterioso viaje, se había llevado a Snape con el.

Ahora justo cuando mas le necesitaba.

Sabia que Bellatrix era muy buena maga, pero por otro lado , era tan fiel al señor oscuro, que daba por sentado que todo cuanto hiciera iba a llegar directamente a los oídos del amo.

Bellatrix la quería, eso estaba fuera de toda duda, ¿Pero y si hubiera que elegir, entre ella y Voldemort? ¿por quien se decantaría Bellatrix?

A Narcissa, ese ultimo pensamiento la estremeció, **_dentro de poco iba a averiguarlo._**

Dejar a su único hijo, lo que le daba sentido a su vida, a quien mas quería por encima de todo y de todos, a merced de que Voldemort sintiera piedad por el, no era una opción.

Iba a salvar a su hijo.

Pesara a quien pesara, le daba igual a quien tuviera que matar. No le importaba nada, pues no tenia nada que perder. _Nada. _

_Voldemort ya se ha llevado a mi marido, no permitiré que se lleve a mi hijo también_

Se guardo mucho de expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba, pensó otra vez en Snape, y hubiera pagado por que fuera el quien estuviera a su lado, sabia que podían confiar en el.

Narcissa contemplo el sol, ya bastante oculto. E inspiro hondo. Ya quedaba poco.

Suponiendo que conociera suficiente a Potter y compañía

Suponiendo que la información que tenia fuera cierta.

Suponiendo que Bellatrix no lo estropeara.

Y, por encima de todo, suponiendo que Voldemort no volviera de su viaje, antes de haber ayudado a su hijo a escapar.

Este ultimo pensamiento le helo la sangre. _me enfrentaré a El si es necesario_. La mortifaga despejo todas sus dudas . No estaba acostumbrada a dudar de si misma.

La inseguridad era un error. Recordó los gritos de su hijo al ser castigado, había cerrado los puños tan fuertemente que se hizo sangre con sus propias uñas, con tal de contener las ganas de ir corriendo hacia el y llevárselo aunque fuera luchando.

En los momentos horribles en los que debía mantenerse impasible se recordaba una y otra vez, que hay que engañar al enemigo. A toda costa. Y sea quien sea, si aparentaba que su hijo le había decepcionado profundamente, luego le seria mas fácil despistar a los guardias, y cualquiera que pudiera sospechar.

Toda esta locura se reducía en dos palabras: Posición social; En el mundo de los mortifagos, no hay una palabra más importante. La ambición domina al sentido común y la compasión es objeto de desprecio, todo en nombre de Voldemort. El ascenso al poder en la sociedad mortifaga es un sencillo proceso de eliminación. La posición social es el medio del que se vale El señor Oscuro para incrementar el caos, para lograr que sus súbditos sean sus propios carceleros.

Y , de momento, daba resultado con todos. Cuando digo todos, es todos. Incluyendo a su propia hermana.

Bellatrix, la conocía demasiado bien, quizás ese era su mayor problema actualmente, su propia hermana representaba un peligro.

Gracias a Merlín que su ambición la cegaba, por que , de no ser así se habría dado cuenta de lo extraño de todo aquello. Narcissa estaba aprovechando el fanatismo de su hermana, le había puesto un dulce, y ella había picado.

Bellatrix iba a ser parte importante de su estrategia, aunque la misma Bellatrix no lo supiera.

Su plan iba bien, de momento, hasta el mismo Señor Tenebroso se mostraba contento con su reacción frente a la traición de su hijo. Nadie sospecharía jamás lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Dio un ultimo vistazo al cielo, y el cielo oscurecido le recordó que se le acababa el tiempo.

**_ Al mismo tiempo Harry , Ron y Hermione._**

En el distrito de Surrey; Privet Drive nº 4:

¡Por fin había llegado el día!

Faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños numero 17. No podía estar mas feliz. En el mundo muggle eso no seria nada del otro mundo, pero para este chico en concreto, era uno de los días mas esperados de toda su vida. Aunque Harry esperaba que su querido director estuviera con el, deshecho de un movimiento de cabeza ese amargo pensamiento. Y fijo su atención en mirar hacia delante, donde sus dos mejores amigos, como siempre: discutían.

Ron estaba cruzado de brazos con expresión enfurruñada:

-Déjame, que no te hablo.

-¡Que maduro!-Ironizo Hermione-¿Los 17 años son solo físicos verdad?

-pues como te iba diciendo **_Harry-_** Dijo pronunciando con especial énfasis, el nombre de su amigo castaño- Los Chundley Cannons …

Hermione bufó y se dedico a ignorar a los dos chicos, mientras Harry le asentía sin prestar atención al pelirrojo.

-Venga chicos, daos prisaa..-repitió una cantarina voz de mujer.- ¡Que van a cerrar!

-Ya vamos, Tonks-Dijeron los tres , sin acelerar lo mas mínimo el paso.

Con este panorama iban.

Harry , Ron y Hermione, habían ido a la casa de los tíos de harry, ya habían ido, en realidad casi para nada. Pues Harry había decidido quedarse en la Madriguera con los Weasley, solo había ido a despedirse y a comunicarles educadamente, que si de el depende no se volverán a ver.

Le acompañaban Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle. Aunque en verdad la única que les hacia algo de caso era la alegre Tonks, porque los otros dos parecían preocupados y estaban muy serios.

Ya habían acabado en el mundo muggle pero aun tenían que ir al Callejón Diagon, habían quedado con Molly para ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda de Bill con Fleur.

Pero, de pronto, un patronus llego llamando la atención de los aurores. Diggle y Kingsley explicaron que les había llegado un rumor de ataque de mortifagos. Decidieron dividirse y que uno de ellos acompañara a los niños al Callejón.

Tonks se quedó porque estaba ilusionada con la boda y se ofreció a acompañarles mientras los otros dos iban a comprobarlo.

Mientras Hermione y Ron discutían por algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían, harry iba en su parra, mirando a todos lados intentando olvidar a sus dos amigos. Y Tonks iba delante mirando escaparates, ya casi llegaban al sitio de encuentro (la tienda de fred y george) cuando vieron llegar a una lechuza directa hacia hermione.

-Hey¡¡ mirar- exclamo la joven. La lechuza estaba herida, y volaba con dificultad.

Y se pudo notar como el nerviosismo de la chica iba en aumento.

- !!!es la lechuza que les deje a mis padres¡¡¡ Por si querían ponerse en contacto conmigo.- Dijo con evidente preocupación, mientras abría la carta.

Cuando la abrió, sus manos temblaron. Harry cogió la carta mientras se aseguraba de que Tonks estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño.

Abrió la carta: Estaba escrita con algo rojo. Presumiblemente sangre.

Tenemos a tus padres. Venid los tres, solos. Si vemos o tan siquiera imaginamos que vais con alguien mas, los matamos. Sabemos donde estáis, apareceos aquí en menos de media hora o los mataremos **_muy lentamente_**. 

Libraos de quien quiera que os acompañe, si estimas en algo a tus padres.

Para que veas que no es una broma.

_Hola cariño, soy yo- _La letra parecía insegura y borrosa como si la persona que la escribe estuviera llorando-_Te quiero.-_Seguido de la firma de Jane Granger.

Ya sabes quienes somos, sangre sucia, os esperamos.

Hermione empezó a sollozar histéricamente. Mientras Ron la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes Hermione, haremos algo.¡¡- dijo harry

-¿Qué?- grito hermione, desesperada-¡¡es una trampa, te quieren a ti! Dios harry- hermione boqueaba para poder respirar, porque se ahogaba. Mientras no dejaban de salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

Harry se limito a abrazarla, pero en sus ojos ardían con el fuego de furia, rabia , e impotencia.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar morir a tus padres Hermione?¿tienes esa opinión de mi?

-oh¡ Harry¡

-Yo también voy- dijo Ron- Ni penséis que me vais a dejar aquí ¡ni se os ocurra pensarlo! ¡Voy a ir ,y no podéis evitarlo!

Hermione los abrazo a los dos sin dejar de llorar:- Harry, pe-pero tu.. Tu no puedes ponerte así en peligro- Señalo entre hipidos

-Si dejo que tus padres mueran, mientras haya una mínima posibilidad de salvarlos, no seré mejor que Voldemort, ¿ como voy a defender la comunidad mágica si ni siquiera lucho por la felicidad de las personas que mas quiero? -Grito Harry.

-Gra-gracias- dijo hermione realmente conmovida- chicos .. No sabéis- se callo al verles las caras, pues comprendió que sobraban las palabras. Ella haría lo mismo por ellos. Sin dudarlo, se lanzaría a una muerte segura por cualquiera de ellos.

A Hermione solo le quedo encomendarse a Dios o al Diablo, y rezar porque sus padres estuvieran bien.

-¿Pero que hacemos?- Interrogo Ron-¿Avisamos a la orden?¿vamos solos?¿Cómo llegamos allí?¡ yo no se aparecerme! No sabemos cuantos hay..

-¡Ron cierra la boca!- Se exaspero Harry, Ron se cayo al ver que había puesto a Hermione mucho mas nerviosa de lo que y estaba.- Para empezar hay que librarse de Tonks-Dijo harry en un susurro, mientras se aseguraba de que Tonks estaba unos metros delante mirando un escaparate, gracias a Merlín, había tanto barullo que era prácticamente imposible que hubiera oído algo.

Desde que empezó su relación con Remus Lupin, Tonks estaba en las nubes. Y con una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

-No será demasiado difícil-Dijo Ron, con cierta ironía.

-Menos mal que tengo aquí el felix felicis- agrego Harry- Los tres le daremos un gran trago.

-Me parece bien- comento hermione, ya calmada.

Imperceptiblemente el alivio, llego a los ojos de sus dos amigos, la hermione racional e inteligente, estaba devuelta. Era ella la que siempre mantenía la calma. Y no era un buen momento para cambiar de costumbres.

-Chicos, esto es peligroso, y seguramente no funcione, pero creo que tengo una idea.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, y se alegraron de ver la inteligencia y la fria calma brillando en sus ojos.

Hasta aqui el capitulo 2¡¡¡ Espero que os halla gustado.

¿que pasara a continuacion?... os dejo con la intriga

Por favor dejarme reviews es muy importante para mi yo antes no dejaba reviews porque no pensaba que fueran importantes pero ahora que soy yo la que escribe veo que si ayuda mucho. me anima a escribir y si no me deprimo y si me deprimo no escribo y si no escribo cortais las alas de la creatividad¬¬ ¡¡acabare amargada , vieja y sola y sera todo culpa vuestraaaa¡¡¡ tenedlo en cuenta.


End file.
